


Foxy

by Starless_Void



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Animal Traits, Bruce is a good dad here, Fox Jason, He has little ears and a tail, I love Jason with fox ears and a fluffy tail, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, We Die Like Men, he looks adorable, just a happy story where Jason grows up with the love and family he deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Void/pseuds/Starless_Void
Summary: An AU where everyone is born with animal traits. Usually takes the form of ears, a tail, skin color, or small abilities like being able to hold your breath underwater for a long time, night vision, or heightened senses. Also Jason is given the love and attention he deserved so he never went to Ethiopia and never died.





	1. Chapter 1

Life can be tricky for a kid living in the streets. Especially when those streets are in Gotham. With his mottled brown fur and his tattered clothes, Jason blends right into the shadows of the grimy alley. He keeps his ears swiveled back to listen for footsteps as he set to work on jacking the tires off of the freaking Batmobile. 

He nearly couldn't believe that the protective covers were gone and those beautifully custom tires were just sitting there, waiting to be taken. If he didn't, some other street kid would, and Jason was not letting this opportunity go to waste. Just as he was finishing up with the third tire, he caught the sharp sound of fabric catching air, and every hair on his tail stood up straight as whirled around to face the person who just dropped out of the fucking sky, tire iron held behind him as if that would hide the crime.

Jason knew it was going to be him but his stomach and heart still dropped when he took in the sight of the Batman. And boy, did he look angry. So Jason did what he thought was the best course of action and rushed forward, swinging the tire iron for all he was worth and bolting into the night. 

The Batman was not expecting this and his moment of surprise provided a perfect opening for Jason to flee. He even got about three steps in before a hand grabs the collar of his shirt and hauls him backwards. Jason really doesn't want to die here, but he cant say he has anything worth living for. He goes limp in the hold, the fight visibly draining out of him. 

Bruce looks down at the little kid in his hold. Little brat passed out on him. Bruce sighs, anger falling away. This is just some kid trying to get by on the streets. By the tattered clothes and unkempt appearance, he looked to be no older than 12 at most. Poor kid. 

Just as he was about to set the kid down on some crushed boxes, he heard a growl. A stomach growl. Jesus, this kid must be starving to have his stomach growl that loud. He did have a nice swing too, now that he thinks back. 

NO. "I am not taking you home." Bruce stage whispers at the sleeping boy now cradled in his arms. His ears were twitching in his sleep, reminding him of Dick when he was- Oh, who is he kidding? Bruce is already attached. Selena is right, he is collecting kids like she does cats. 

He closes his eyes and sighs, opening the door to the Batmobile and carefully setting the sleeping child down. He will not take this one home. He is taking him to an orphanage. Right after he puts his tires back on. Then he is going to take the kid home- oh shit. Fine, FINE! One more child couldn't hurt. 

He throws his hands up in the air in defeat. At least the kid had some fighting spirit. Its not like he was kidnapping him either, he thought as he slid into the drivers seat and adjusted the mirrors to look at the little guy curled up in the back seat. 

He would let him sleep, and then give him the option of staying with him, or going to an orphanage. 

He doesn't want to admit to himself that he wishes the kid would stay.

 

He didn't even realize he passed out, but Jason wipes the sleep from his eyes and yawns wide, snapping his teeth shut with an audible clack that revertabrated through the cave. Wait, cave?! 

Jason is on his feet in an instant, tail puffed out and ears flattened to his head. He assumes a low crouch and looks actively for an escape. A hand falls on his shoulder and someone let out a very girlish scream that makes the bats stir in their sleep and Jason made to flee, but the grip on his shoulder tightened, proving escape impossible. 

"Apologies, young master, I did not intend to startle you." Jason feels some of his fur smooth out at the sound of the soothing English accent, and the hand on his shoulder is lifted. Turning around, Jason finds himself face to face with an older gentleman. There is no other way to describe him, he is dressed head to toe in a fine grey suit, complete with the handkerchief and pocket watch. He stands very straight, but does not give off an air of stuffyness or discomfort, more so he is a very warming and calming presence. 

What was he saying?! This could have been the person who kidnapped him! Does he work for the Batman? Two Face? Penguin? He takes a step back and lets out a warning growl, pitiful as it is with how scared he was. Many people coveted the ears and tails on some of the more feline or lupine oriented people, and there was no shortage of fuckers in the world who would pay a pretty penny for a young fox hybrid. 

"No need to be afraid, I have come to offer you a change in clothes and some food." The man speaks out in that calming tone again and slowly gestures to the cart behind him, covered in many shirts, pants and some unopened packs of underwear and socks. "I did not know your size so I brought many different sizes for you to try, and if you would be so kind as to leave any undesired articles of clothing on the cart, that would be much appreciated. You should know that I took the liberty of washing the clothes you were brought in wearing and have put them on the cart as well, though I dearly hope you allow me to take them from you as they are unfit for any further use. I know this is a lot at once but is there anything you would like to eat? I don't mean to brag but I am pretty handy in the kitchen and I am sure I can make something to your fancy."

Jason is stunned. He hadn't had this much human interaction in months. The last conversation he had was with another street kid, and that was weeks ago. They were just giving him clothes? And food? Oh god. This was a trafficking ring wasn't it? He was going to be sold off to some sick fuck as a sex slave. To fuel his fears, a distant door slams and heavy footsteps could be heard walking towards them. 

"Alfred? Is he awake yet? Its been nearly 20 hours." There is the sound of footsteps and then a man dressed in an even more expensive looking suit comes into the room. It is at that point that Jason finds his voice. 

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" His voice only shook a couple of times, which was notable because his whole body is shaking with fear. He would rather die than be some sick fucks plaything.

The new man put his hands up in a placating gesture, and speaks softly. "I am still deciding what to do with you actually. Not just anyone can land a hit on me with a tire iron." There is a slight tut from the older gentleman, Alfred the man had called him, and a slight smile on the new mans lips as he lowers his fighting stance and gapes. Wait. This guy is the Batman? Was he in the lair of the Batman? Batman was a hero right? His mouth starts moving without his permission.

"Hero's don't kidnap kids off the street. Why am I here? Why not give me to the police?" Shit. Why did he have to go and run his mouth? 

"Yeah, I could have handled that better but whats done is done. You are here now. Did Alfred get you anything to eat yet? His cooking is heavenly." The man sends a smile to Alfred who looks pleased with the compliment. "Its 7am so does breakfast sound good?" Jason is about to yell something else like how he never answered his question, but Alfred is already walking away and the man starts talking again. "My name is Bruce Wayne. Right now you are in the cave systems below my manor that double as my base of operations. We can talk more over breakfast. Get dressed and meet me up those stairs on the left. If you take the stairs on the right, it leads to a prepaid cab that will take you to child protective services. I will not keep you here against your will, but please make your decision soon. Don't want breakfast to get cold. Oh, one more thing, there are showers to your left that you are free to use before you get dressed." With that, Bruce strides out of the cave and up the stairs on the left.

What the fuck just happened? Bruce Wayne, playboy and rich fuck, is the Batman? He is under the Wayne Manor right now? Jason is intrigued. Of course the most logical option would be to leave, to never turn back and forget this ever happened. Did Bruce honestly think he would use the cab to go to an orphanage? He could just slip out the door and make his way back. What does he even have to go back to? He has no home, no family that would miss him. 

He makes his way towards the showers Bruce mentioned. They are sparkling clean and look like they are brand new. He strips off the hospital gown-esque thing he didn't realize he was wearing and stepped into one. Just the thought of a warm shower had him turning off his instincts and reaching for the handle to turn on the water. 

Once the water is steaming, Jason steps directly under the spray. The water pressure is pretty high, making the jets of water feel like a massage on his back. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. He watched the dirt and grime sluice off of him with the help of the water and used multiple pumps of shampoo and conditioner, which were built into the shower walls, to thoroughly clean his tail. His ears were always sensitive to the shampoo his mom bought, so he was content to just wash them off again and again until he was satisfied that all the dirt was gone. 

Fluffy towels awaited him when he stepped out of the shower, and Jason drys off the best he can, reluctant to let go of the towels.

Eyeing the clothes on the table, Jason takes a few steps towards them, reaching out and feeling the soft fabric. He almost immediately brings the cloth up to his face and starts purring. Whatever laundry detergent that butler guy used was heavenly. It smells like a fresh field in the spring with a subtle firewood scent that instantly puts him at ease. Almost without thinking, Jason lets the towel fall to the ground and pulls on the new clothes. Fresh underwear was such an underappreciated privilege, and one he had sorely missed. 

The smell of food reaches his nose as he finished getting dressed, and the ever present gnawing hunger in his stomach flared up. Would it really be so bad to stay? It would just be for the food, Jason tells himself as his feet started carrying himself to the stairs on the left. Just for the food.

 

It was just for the food. So was the day after that and then the week after that, and before he knew it, Jason was adopted as the son of the billionaire by day, vigilante by night, Bruce Wayne. The gig is pretty sweet. He gets three solid meals a day, which he thoroughly enjoys because Alfred lets him help in the kitchen, and it doesn't feel like he is just taking handouts. He is also readmitted into school, which is amazing because that gives him access to the private library in the manor. That became Jason's favorite place to be, one of the window seats, facing the gardens, reading one of the many books from the shelves, sometimes taking a tea break with Alfred to discuss the latest reading. Jason literally could not ask for more. 

It has been about 2 months since he was a kid jacking tires off of parked cars in Crime Alley, and it is amazing what a healthy diet and daily hygiene does to a person. Jason never knew his tail was such a bright orange! And the fur was so soft! He also added about ten pounds to his slight frame, filling out just a bit. He is still pretty short for his age but that was nothing a little food couldn't fix. He is going to be taller than Bruce! 

Despite all this, he still can't help but feel a little restless. He often finds himself looking over his shoulder for an enemy that isn't there, and some loud noises still make him jump. It doesn't help that everyone in the house walks silently, and suddenly there is a person standing right next to him. After an awkward tussle and the biting incident, Alfred and Bruce are sure to make their presence known when they enter a room. Jason still feels pretty bad about biting Bruce in the hand, but Bruce insisted that it was his fault for scaring him and suddenly grabbing him. If anything, the incident seems to amuse him.

One night, Bruce and Alfred sat for dinner with Jason, and Bruce started a new topic of conversation. "Jay-lad," A new name Bruce had given him that he never ceased to grumble about, even though everyone knew he loved the nickname. "What do you think about training?" Jason's fork hovered in the space between his mouth and his plate, jaw hanging open in astonishment. "Training?" He inquired.

"You mean, learning to fight?" Jason cant't stop his tail from twitching in excitement. "You mean it?! Can we start after dinner?" The food is all but forgotten as he leans across the table. Alfred shoots Jason a glance and he sits back down. He is still getting used to the whole 'table mannors' thing. "Sorry, Alf." He feels the blush high on his cheeks and tries to will it away. 

Bruce is laughing quietly to himself as he takes in Jason's outburst. "Of course, son. It's not going to be easy, and if you want to stop, just say the word." Bruce takes another bite of food and watches the array of emotions pass over Jason's face. Excitement, a little bit of hesitance, and a lot of happiness. Over the weeks, Bruce watched as Jason became a part of the household. It might take a little more effort to build the muscles needed to fight alongside the Batman, but with a proper diet, training and a whole lot of motivation, he could make a reliable partner. If that is what Jason wants. 

Judging by the way the boy is shoveling food into his mouth at high speed, Bruce is pretty sure he knows what the answer is going to be. "Slow down, Jay-lad," he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "If you eat that fast, you will get a stomach ache and you won't be able to train." It's almost comical how fast Jason stops what he is doing. One of his training points will definitely be on hiding emotions better. 

Jason manages to down most of the meal, the excitement proving just too much to handle. He knew that was why Bruce took him off the streets! He saw potential. Sees potential! In him! Some street kid who lived meal to meal, not knowing if tomorrow was ever going to come. He heard the stories of course. Batman and Robin. The dynamic duo. Recently, Robin had been mysteriously absent from Batman's side. Whenever Jason brought up the topic, Bruce would give him a half answer and change the subject. It's not like he could snoop around either, as he was not allowed back into the 'Batcave' since he was brought in. 

As the two men talk, Jason got to thinking. There were still many mysteries about Jason's new family. Even a street kid knew it was rude to ask about traits. Some people had obscure traits that were not found until later in their life. Some people had traits that were so mundane and small that they never realized what it was. This was common with advanced hearing or sense of smell. There were DNA tests to show which animal they shared a trait with, but even with that help, there were people who never discovered their traits. 

Traits were not the backbone of society however. If you had a trait that boosted muscle mass, that didn't mean you had to be a bodyguard or a wrestler. It helped, yes, but most people went about their daily lives without using their trait, never relying on it. Jason's trait was rare, usually people had either a tail or ears, and he had both, but his hearing was only slightly better than average. Bruce and Alfred had no visible traits, that Jason could see anyway. Neither had come forth about them either. 

Not that it truly mattered to Jason. As long as Bruce didn't force him to shave his tail, he could hide his ears in a hat and his tail was easily concealed in baggy pants. 

After sitting through a half hour of post dinner conversation, Jason was crawling out of his skin. He couldn't hide the twitching of his ears every minute or so, and finally enough was enough. "Uh, Bruce?" He asks at the next lull of conversation. "Can we do training now?"

Bruce chuckles as Alfred looks on fondly. "Sure, Jay-lad. Get dressed and meet me in the lounge in 15 min." Bruce slides his chair back and excuses himself, patting Jason between the ears as he walks past. Jason secretly preens at the attention. "I'll be ready in 10!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets Dick! Also, this fic is more of a fluff piece, so I probably won't write any details about their patrolling and missions, but more of the stuff they do at home.

Bruce was very thorough with Jason's training, making sure to train him well, before letting him anywhere near the streets. Gaining muscle was Bruce's biggest concern, since Jason had been so tiny when he first picked him off the streets, but three square meals a day and constant excersise did wonders for the boy. 

Bruce feels a smile tug at the corner of his mouth when Jason leaps from the platform he was perched upon and executes a perfect landing onto a training dummy, using its chest as a cushion. "Did you see that, B!" Jason sprints to Bruce's side, jumping up and down with unconcealed excitement. "I was like, 'take that!' and then I flipped and went like, 'whoosh' and landed on his chest, 'bam!' Oh, I made sure not to break his back or neck too! Just some bruised ribs, I think." Bruce rigged his training dummies with fake bones and organs to test Jason and make sure he wasn't using lethal force by accident. The incident where Dick put a man in a coma for a few years had been a wake up call to him. Part of training was knowing your own strength.

A hand on his head made Jason fall silent, and he felt his ears flattening and tail lowering the longer the silence stretched. "You did great, Jason." The praise was genuine and Jason felt a warmth in his chest,and thought, 'life couldn't get any better than this'. 

A loud buzzer sounded, hailing the arrival of one of the vehicles that could gain entry into the cave. "Was Alfred taking one of the cars out today?" Jason asked, looking up at Bruce in confusion. If it was Alfred, then why didn't he take one of Bruce's cars instead of one of Batman's? Bruce's face hardens and Jason thinks he saw his eye twitch, but he turns his attention to the oncoming vehicle, which sounds like a motorcycle.

The rumbling of the engine gets louder and louder as it approaches, and Jason takes in what he thinks is the single most ugly outfit he had ever seen. He used to hang out with the hookers working the streets for gods sake. Those pathetic excuses for clothing didn't hold a candle to this monstrosity. It was garish, blue and gold, and were those sequins sewed into it?! The collar went up past the guys head, and yeah it was a guy, because the suit was skin tight and left nothing to the imagination. Literally. It only covered half his chest. There was a deep v in the front that would make some of the prostitutes Jason knew blush, and as the guy parked his bike and swung off it, the telltale clack of heels could be heard in each step.

Jason had no words. Was this a villain? Bruce was just standing next to him with a slack jaw, so probably not. A friend? What kind of person wears that, though? As the figure walked closer, Jason could make out small, coal black kitty ears sprouting out of his hair. It was that moment that Bruce seemed to shake himself out of his stupor. 

"Dick. What brings you by?" THIS was Dick?! Golden boy wonder?! No wonder Bruce was so shocked. Jason didn't really think anything could be a downgrade from the green scaly Robin shorts but hot damn. 

Dick takes his fancy eye mask off, carefully peeling it away to reveal the prettiest face Jason had ever seen on a guy. Cyan eyes, long, thick eyelashes, high cheekbones, and plush lips, slightly parted. He looked to be about nineteen if Jason had to guess. Not much older than his fourteen, he thought puffing out his chest a little. Bruce told him about how he thought he was twelve when he first picked him up but he was just malnourished, and now he looks more his age.

"What? I can't stop by to say hi to my own father?" Dick cocks his hip, and strikes a pose, and Jason catches the way it makes Bruce's vein pop out in his forehead. Those eyes turn to Jason, and he can feel his face heat up under the intense gaze. "Who is this?"

"Jason. I am going to be the new Robin." Whoa. He does not remember giving himself permission to talk. His face heats up a little more and he is sure Dick noticed, as he smirks and turns to Bruce. "Is this a joke?" Jason feels the words like a punch in the gut.

When Bruce doesn't speak, Dick's face turns vicious. "Are you kidding me? What, I was gone for a month and you felt lonely, so instead of calling your own son, you pick up some other kid to fill the void? Let him have the name my parents, my PARENTS, gave to me and you never thought to tell me? What the fuck, Bruce." Bruce is silent, hands clenched into fists at his sides and Jason finally recovers enough to speak again.

"Hey, Dickface!" Yeah, not too creative but Jason can think of other nicknames later. "If I recall correctly, you quit being Robin. And I also don't remember you trademarking the name! I worked for this, and you don't know me! You don't know what I have been through! You never cared to stop by until now! I have been living as Bruce Wayne's SON for a whole year! Who the fuck are you? His 'ward'?" Jason feels his lips curl up in a snarl, and steps closer to Dick, who is only about a half a foot taller than him in boots. "What gives you the right to come in here and raise hell for shit that happened over a year ago?"

Dick stands his ground, eyes flashing with rage. "You little shit-" Bruce chooses this moment to finally get a hold of himself and steps between the two, pushing Jason back so he can stand chest to chest with Dick. "Jason. Go back upstairs." Jason feels his ears flatten and hates his inability to keep them in check, as they seem to broadcast all the emotions he wants to hide most. The last straw was the flash of pity Jason caught in Dick's eyes as Bruce all but ignored Jason, keeping all his attention on Dick. 

Jason fled, the sprint up the stairs doing nothing to put a dent in the nervous energy he could feel bursting within him. He ran through the manor, out the front door, through the mazes of flowers in the garden, and only slowing to a jog when he reached the forest. Stupid Dick. Stupid Bruce. He knew they had some unresolved issues, he was able to drag that much out of Alfred, but he didn't think Bruce would throw him away the second his first partner showed up. He knew this gig was too good to be true. 

It was hours before Jason dragged himself back to the manor. The sun had set long ago and Jason wanted to avoid Bruce so he climbed the tree to his room and opened the window, swiftly and silently jumping through and closing it. The room was pitch black and Jason made his way to his bed by memory more than sight. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

 

Things were not better in the morning. Dick had stayed the night and was eating with them at the breakfast table. No one spoke a word and Jason made sure to keep his mouth in check, not wanting to be the one to break the silence. Alfred was the one who finally gave an exasperated huff and stood up. 

"I will not have my morning tarnished by two children who can't control their outbursts." He spoke, and Jason felt his ears flatten to his head in shame. Alfred never rose his voice like this, and Jason hated the thought that he was at the receiving end of it. Bruce had his hands clenched next to his plate and Dick had his ears flattened as well. 

"Master Jason," Alfred turns to the young boy and gestures to him. "Would you like to finish your breakfast with me in the gardens? It is best to leave these two," He waves a hand to Bruce and Dick, "alone so they can work out whatever it is that needs to be done." There is a twinkle in his eye when Jason visibly perks up, and hurries to gather his food. 

While Jason is getting his things in order, Alfred turns to Bruce and Dick and his expression hardens. Not as fierce as before, but the two boys, not men because men didn't pout at each other for an hour at breakfast, needed a push to get the ball rolling. "Ok Alf, lets go!" Jason loves eating out in the gardens. It really felt like he was in a different universe, the smell of roses and the chirping of birds, it was the definition of tranquil. 

After a lovely talk about how important Mary Shelly's "Frankenstein" is to the literary community, Alfred gathers up the plates and cups and whisks them off to the kitchen. Jason usually helps with the clean up, but today he asks if it is all right to stay in the garden for a while longer. Alfred gives him a knowing look but doesn't say a word, which Jason is thankful for. The world didn't deserve Alfred. 

The small glass table was situated in the center of the gardens, surrounded by gargantuan rose bushes with the largest flowers Jason had ever seen. Roses of red and pink as the evening sky after a sunset, some yellow and orange like the leaves in the fall, but his favorite were the rare white roses. There were only a couple that bloomed among the bright colors of the other roses, and Jason always delighted at seeing them. 

The white noise of an unseen fountain gurgled in the background, but not loud enough to drown out the sound of crunching gravel of someone approaching. Jason turns and spots Dick, sporting a horrid floral shirt and some tan shorts. They stare at each other for a few tense seconds until Dick relaxes his shoulders and looks down. 

"Hey, I uh, just wanted to say I am sorry for how I acted yesterday. It was unfair of me to get mad at you for something that you didn't even know about." Dick says, his voice open and honest. He looks at Jason and waits for a response. 

There is a part of Jason who wants to argue, to fight. That is familiar territory for him. Feelings and shit, that was foreign territory. "Uh, thanks." Was all that came out, common sense and the manners that Alfred drilled into him for the last year winning out over his petty thoughts. Not the most elegant phrasing, but it seems to be enough for Dick, who beams at him like he just said something amazing.

Dick gestures to the empty chair next to him. "Can I?" And Jason barely manages a nod before Dick plops himself down, stretching out his legs and sighing. "So, Bruce told me a little about you. Caught you stealing the tires, huh?"

"Yeah. His fault for leaving them unprotected in Crime Alley. If I didn't, some other street kid would have." Why was he telling Dick? Something about the older boy put Jason at ease, and he found himself asking, "So why did you leave?" 

Dick turned to look him in the eyes. Damn, what gave this guy the right to be so pretty? Flawless golden skin, piercing blue eyes, thick black hair, and oh shit. Dick had said something. He totally zoned out. "Uh,"

Dick let out a laugh, and lifted a hand to ruffle Jason's hair. "I said, what do you already know about it?" The hand never left Jason's head and Dick's long fingers were now scratching behind his ears in the most distracting way. The last time he had his ears scratched was by his mother. He focused on the conversation at hand and mentally berated himself for bringing up thoughts of his mother. 

"Well, Bruce said that your name is Dick and you were his first partner, and he adopted you when your parents died." Dick nods encouragingly, scooting his chair closer so he could keep petting Jason's hair. "Alfred got all distant when I brought you up, and all I gathered from him was stuff I already knew. The rest I looked up on the internet." Jason leans into the hand on his head, his eyes falling to half mast.

Dick hummed thoughtfully, lost in the soft fluff of Jason's head. "You never answered my question." Jason piped up, and he felt Dick still his hand. Jason pulls away, looking Dick in the eyes. "You don't have to tell me." He adds as an afterthought, noticing the way Dick averts his gaze.

"No, I'll tell you. I just," Dick still wont look him in the eyes as he struggles to find the words. "I felt like it was time to go my own way. Bruce and I had been clashing more frequently, and I had figured some time away with the Titans would do me good, but no matter how long I was away, we would just start the same shit again when I got back." There was a faraway look on Dick's face, and Jason kind of understood what he was saying. "I needed to move on. From Batman. From Robin." That made sense. Jason had assumed something terrible had happened given the way that Bruce and Alf acted when he brought Dick up in conversation. "You quit?" How could anyone want to quit being Robin? Jason had been training for the better part of a year and he knew this was everything he could want and more. 

"Yeah." Dick laughs. "Yeah, I guess I did. Told Bruce that I was moving on. I talked with some other people and decided to become Nightwing." 

They were silent for a bit, basking in the sun, and breathing in the fresh aroma of the roses. But there was a nagging thought in the back of Jason's mind. One he knew he couldn't relax without voicing.

Jason squirmed a bit in his seat. "Listen, Dick, I need to tell you something." He can hold himself back no longer. Dick looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Was that your suit yesterday?" Jason is on the edge of his seat and watching Dick very carefully. He catches the small face changes that Bruce taught him. Watches as Dick goes from surprised to defensive, then to anger, but bleeds into acceptance in the span of half a second. "Yeah, that's my suit." He sounds resigned.

"You seem nice, Dick. I like you. So I am going to be truthful right now." Jason does not remember ever being this serious before. He sits up straighter, and Dick slouches back slightly. "It has to go." 

This was not the first time someone told him that. Hell, even Dick was getting tired of it. It chaffed his nipples and rode up his ass, and he couldn't see in his peripheral vision because of that damned collar. "It's not that simple, Jason." Dick starts, but Jason brings up a hand and he goes silent. 

"Dick, it needs to go." Jason never wanted to see that thing ever again. It was etched into his brain, but with a good amount of therapy and a healthy dose of denial, he could wash it out. "If you need help designing something, I can help you. Just please." Jason cannot bring himself to finish, and looks at the roses instead. 

"Kory helped design it, Jason." Dick exclaims, but it sounds weak. "She was so happy to help and I couldn't say no." He drops his shoulders and slides down the chair a bit. 

Jason has no clue who Kory is. "Listen, if you want to be taken seriously, you need to get a new suit. Just tell this Kory person you had a new idea, one that maybe protects your neck and chest a little more. One lucky stab is all it would take to end you in that thing." It was crucial to Jason that Dick get rid of the suit. Now that he knew him and talked to him a little bit, he decided that he liked the guy. And he wouldn't allow him to go out in that thing again.

"Sorry to cut in, boys." Alfred steps up to the table, setting two glasses of lemonade next to them. Jason jumps a bit, so engrossed in the conversation that he never heard Alfred approach. "Master Dick, I must concur with Master Jason on this subject." The butler scrunches his nose slightly. "Master Bruce has also been distressed about your choice of attire. It is a cause of great grief to him." With that, the man spins around and quickly walks away, leaving the boys to watch in awe as he steps nearly silently atop the gravel. 

Grinning, Jason turns to Dick. "There you have it. Do you have any ideas on what you want your suit to look like?" While he is at it, Jason figures he can make some upgrades to the Robin suit. Scaly panties may have been what Dick was used to with his performing background but Jason thinks tights may be a bit more practical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets a new outfit, Jason has some emotional constipation and I try my hand at writing angst!

As a war veteran, and a butler to a playboy/vigilante, Alfred has seen a lot. The scene in front of him, though? This is new. 

The parlor is covered in multi colored thread, making it look as though all the spiders had coalesced into this one room to celebrate pride week. Dick is perched on the main chandelier, an antique that he KNOWS he is not allowed to touch, let alone hang from. The young man is in nothing but a pair of plaid boxers and is covered in little pricks of blood, likely from the needles that seem to be woven into the thread, making the room resemble that of a torture chamber. Jason, fully clothed, is wielding ten thimbles, each perched on the end of one of his fingers, and sports many pin pricks on his face. Fabric litters the floor and seems to be haphazardly thrown over furniture. 

The young men stop like deer in the headlights and stare at the butler for a solid five seconds before they burst into a litany of "He made me!" and "It was his idea!" and other such nonsense.

With one hand raised, they stop, the hard glare of the older man striking fear into their hearts the like of which Scarecrow would be jealous of. "Young Masters," he breathes, "I would ask what is going on but truly, I don't care. You will have this room cleaned by tonight." The boys nod solemnly. Satisfied, the butler turns on his heel, shutting the door behind him. 

A loud thump sounds from the room, followed by a muffled moan of pain. Alfred tunes out the yelling that ensues, walking briskly towards the gardens. Honestly. Those boys would probably get into less trouble if they fought instead of getting along. Thank heavens he switched out the priceless artifacts and vases years ago with duplicates. Who knows how many 'Ancient Egyptian Ankhs' have been broken these past weeks. 

He loves his boys, even if they do cause his last dark hairs to turn grey. 

TWO WEEKS LATER

"It's here!" Jason is practically jumping up and down with excitement. Well, not practically. He is literally jumping. Who can blame him though?! Their new suits are here! Jason doesn't even think to open his when he sees them on a cart in the cave. He turns around and scurries up the stairs, bee-lining to Dick's room. 

"DICK" Jason slams the boy's bedroom door open, startling the sleeping figure so much, he tumbles to the floor. 

"Jason? What?" Dick shakes his head to clear the last remnants of sleep from his brain and focuses on Jason in the doorway. The boy is vibrating with energy, tail swishing about and ears fully perked and facing forward. Dick feels his ears twitch in amusement. He doesn't have to guess what all the excitement is about. 

"It's here! In the cave! Hurry!" Full sentences seem to be too much work for the kid, and Dick can hardly blame him. They have been waiting two weeks for this. After the single attempt they made at making their own costumes, they were informed that they could order theirs from Lucius Fox, who had Batman's suit made. They gave their specifications and submitted their order. Far better than trying to sew on their own, Dick thought as he sprung to his feet.

Throwing on a random shirt and some baggy sweats, he races Jason down to the cave, and they tare into their packages. 

Bruce sits in his chair, morning robe on and sipping on some of Alfred's coffee. It almost felt like Christmas. The boys had yet to notice his presence, even though he had been there the whole time. He caught a glimpse of Alfred filming the whole ordeal from a distance and smiled fondly. 

"Be careful," Bruce rumbled, alerting the boys to his presence. "You might rip the suit, too." Both boys spin around at his voice and Jason playfully responds, "If I can accidentally rip it, its not fit to be worn on duty, old man." Before setting back on his task, earning laughter from both Bruce and Dick.

The boys get their suits out, turning them this way and that, before they go to the changing room to try them on. Even though they are all guys, Bruce insists that they all change in private rooms in case any female Justice League member has to stop in. There were no arguments on that front.

Dick is the first to come out, and he does a terrible rendition of a runway walk that turns into a bunch of handsprings at the end. Bruce admits, this design is far superior to the last one. It covers everything, although it is skin-tight. There seems to be all kinds of gadgets in the gauntlets, leaving more room for mobility to better accent Dick's fighting style. Electric blue covers his chest in a V and runs down the top of his arms and envelopes his middle and ring fingers. There are holsters for grappling guns, escrima sticks and Dick's own personalized shuriken, wingdings. Judging from the way the boy refused to sit still, the suit was perfect.

Jason was a little slower to emerge, having had to wrestle his bushy tail into the custom pocket in the pants to conceal it. Pants were a must for Jason, because he had found that his tail had nowhere to hide in the scaly panties Dick wore. Jason still doesn't understand how Dick could wear those in public. Must be the circus performer in him. 

The sleek new design came with an updated belt, new pants, boots (NOT PIXIE), and a shirt to put under his Robin vest for extra protection from the elements and from harm. 

"Littlewing! You look so cuuuute~" Dick teases, running up to him and lifting him off his feet in a crushing bear hug. 

"HRGH- Get off me Dickhead!" Jason sputters, face beet red with embarrassment. He struggles and squirms in Dicks embrace, but cannot break free. Dick has the biggest smile on his face and really seems to get a kick out of Jason's predicament. 

Bruce stands as Dick finally relinquishes his death grip on the new Robin. Jason takes a step forward, misjudges his balance due to his tail being hidden, and falls to the floor, sputtering. 

Given a closer inspection, Bruce can see that Jason really put a lot of thought into his new costume design. Besides the tail issue, which will require a different solution. It is too much to ask for the kid to change his center of balance every time he switches in and out of his suit. Overall, he did a fine job.He hums in approval. "You did good, Jay."

The boy beams, proud to make his dad happy. Wait. When did he start to see Bruce as his Dad?! He was Bruce's partner, not his son. God, that sounds even weirder! Partner in Crime? But they fight crime! Business partner? That isn't right either! Jason screws up his face in thought. 

Just as Bruce is opening his mouth to say something, Jason blurts out, "What are we?" 

The cave falls silent. Bruce and Dick share a look of confusion. "What do you mean, Jay-lad?" Jason was backing away, shaking his head. "You're not my dad!" Fuck, his voice cracked. Where were all these emotions coming from? There was fear, apprehension, anger and sadness. Why was he feeling all of them at once? Why did he just say that out loud? He knew it would hurt Bruce the most. 

"Young Master-" Jason reacts faster than he can think, whirling around and swinging at the voice in surprise. He narrowly misses hitting Alfred in the gut, instead hitting the camera he was holding, sending it clattering to the floor. 

The cave is silent, Jason's panicked gasping the only noise audible. Bruce's face is stoic, Dick's is angry. Alfred merely looks surprised. Oh God. He almost hit Alfred. He took a swing at Alfred. His ears are flat against his head, broadcasting his distress, tail puffed out and swishing. He looks feral. He feels feral.

Jason books it up the staircase, ignoring the calls for him to slow down, to talk to them. What is he gonna say? He didn't mean it! Oh God, they hate him. He just bought himself a one way ticket to the orphanage. Bruce is never going to want to see him again. Dick probably never liked him and just hung out with him out of pity. Who would want to hang out with him anyways? 

He is spiraling. He knew he was but he couldn't stop it. He needs air. Fresh air. He needed to run. His fight or flight instinct was kicking in and he didn't have anyone to fight. He's in his room, door closed with the drawer in front of it. Barely taking the time to breathe, he starts piling his clothes in his bag. 

Except.

It isn't his bag. Alfred gave it to him. These weren't his clothes, most of them were Dick's hand-me-downs. He is just a stupid street kid. He doesn't actually have anything. Tears prick in the corners of his eyes as he just stands there, alone in the world. 

He had a few packs stored around the manor, in case he needed to flee quickly. Alfred found most of them and scolded him, but he saw the amusement and caring in his eyes. Crushing that thought, Jason pulls his desk chair to the middle of the floor and stands on it, dislodging the ceiling panel and pulling out the hidden bag. It's a cheap duffle, containing a few sets of clothes, some hygiene products, and five hundred dollars in cash. Thank God Bruce has no concept of money. He asked for money to go to a movie with Dick once, and Bruce gave him this wad of money and told him to have a good time. Then Dick had something come up so they never went. Jason had stuck the money in the bag and that was that. 

Replacing the panel, Jason returns the chair to the desk, grabs his coat and a hat, and climbs out the window, heart racing like crazy. He has no idea where he will go. He just knows he needs some time alone. To think and sort everything out.


End file.
